The present invention relates generally to the field of industrial insulation, and, in its most preferred embodiments, to the field of preventing damage to the insulation on industrial equipment.
It is well known that many industrial equipment systems require effective insulation and serve as walkways or platforms for personnel. In the past, high compressive strength insulation, such as that composed of calcium silicate, and conventional low compressive strength insulation covered by metal jacketing have been utilized to help reduce insulation damage resulting from external loads such as, for example, foot traffic. However, it is often the case with both high compressive strength insulation and conventional low compressive strength insulation covered by metal jacketing that, in response to continuous, long term foot traffic, the insulation is nevertheless damaged, becoming compressed and/or fractured, thus failing as an effective insulator.
There is a need, therefore, for a system for supporting equipment system jacketing which solves these and other related, and unrelated, problems. There is also a need for a system for supporting jacketing on equipment other than piping.